


Puedes meter un cuarto?

by DatGirlSuzie



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie
Summary: Shuhrat está cansado una noche y entra a un sitio de cams. Todo va bien hasta que ve a su compañero de clase Marius haciendo un show





	Puedes meter un cuarto?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can you fit a fourth?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261601) by [DatGirlSuzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie). 



> Hola a todos! Sé que ha pasado un buen rato pero el trabajo me ha estado pateando el trasero. Espero que esto lo compense, o al menos para mis lectores que saben español. Le agradezco a mi amigo @KillR_Cupcake por traducir esto por mi! Mi español escrito es un asco así que esta belleza está completamente hecha por él! Espero que les guste

Había una gran pila de tarea esperando por la atención de Shuhrat. Entre el proyecto de prueba de concepto de ingeniería mecánica, la colaboración de powerpoint para sistemas eléctricos y su lectura obligatoria para el ensayo de la clase de literatura, había mucho por hacer. Había pasado una media hora extra en la cafetería haciendo notas de lista sobre el ensayo antes de calculo pero había mucha tensión en él, el estrés de muchos días sin dormir y demasiado trabajo. En la clase misma no podía prestar atención, su mente divagaba demasiado, lejos de su maestro y hacia sus compañeros de clase. Uno en particular: Marius Streicher. Los dos eran suficientemente amigables para saludarse y compartir notas de la clase en el café, hasta quedándose a hablar sobre la estupidez de la vida de universitario, pero no al punto en que se sentaran uno al lado del otro aún. Él desearía que eso cambiara - podría cambiar, piensa. Claro, Marius lo rechazó cuando le pidió salir, pero sólo fue porque no tenía el tiempo para lidiar con una relación por el momento, además de que el sexo no era una prioridad suficiente para pasar tiempo con Shuhrat en vez de estudiar. O al menos eso fue lo que dijo el alemán, y era un hombre honesto! O eso quería creer Shuhrat

“Kessikbayeb” La voz del profesor atraviesa sus pensamientos y Shuhrat ya sabe que está jodido por la forma en la que todos le estaban mirando, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

“Si señor?”

El sonido de la clase entera riéndose, aunque fuese lentamente, fue un indicador de que “Si Siñor” no era la respuesta correcta. Shuhrat se encoge en su asiento un poco mientras el maestro le da una mirada ligeramente compasiva “Mantente al tanto con nosotros Kessikbayev, ya casi termina la semana”.

Era jueves por la noche, y gracias al cielo que lo era. No tener clases los viernes significaba que podría iniciar su fin de semana tan pronto como la clase terminara y no tarda mucho en hacerlo. Ni siquiera trata de ver a la familiar cabeza de claro cabello marrón que pasaba cerca suyo por miedo a volver a avergonzarse. Avanzar una amistad puede esperar a cuando no haya sido socialmente humillado.

El ruso para por un café de camino a su dormitorio, solo. Mientras mezcla un poco de crema y azúcar en su taza ve una imagen a su lado, un pingüino bebé en la nieve, una mirada realmente adorable. “Pero no tanto como él” Shuhrat frunce el ceño y exhala fuertemente ante tal pensamiento, deseando que su compañero de clase estuviese con él, hubiese tenido algo bueno que decir sobre esa foto. Marius era realmente callado en clase pero siempre estaba dispuesto a compartir sus opiniones en lugares más privados, aún cuando el Uzbek tuviera aún más cosas que decir. Su corazón se salta un latido justo cuando alcanzaba la puerta de la cafetería, quizás era por eso que él no quiso salir, tal vez Shuhrat hablaba demasiado, o tal vez criticaba mucho a sus otros compañeros. “No, no puede ser eso”, pensó, dejando atrás la cafetería, Marius siempre asentía amistosamente y hasta agregaba su opinión a cualquier cosa de la que hablara Shuhrat “Tan abrasivo cuando quería serlo, aún siendo tan dulce el resto del tiempo…” La actitud del alemán le atrajo mucho desde las primeras veces que hablaron juntos. Quizás era verdad eso de que no tenía suficiente tiempo para una relación… “O quizás simplemente no estaba tan interesado en mí como yo en él” Éste último pensamiento se asentó en su estómago junto con el café mientras llegaba a casa, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, sabiendo de algo que lo podría hacer pensar en otra cosa.

Shuhrat llevaba ya un buen rato sintiendo una presión muy familiar en sus pantalones. Quizás un poco de placer físico le haría olvidarse de Marius de una vez por todas. Así que en cuanto llegó a su dormitorio cerró la puerta con cerrojo y encendió su laptop, desplomándose sobre la silla de madera que ya venía con la habitación. Inicia con los sitios usuales guardados en sus marcadores, muy discretamente etiquetados como “no es porno” “definitivamente no es porno” y “no es mi porno favorito”, frotando la erección en sus pantalones mientras buscaba algo que lo ayudara a liberar toda la tensión acumulada para que el estrés fuera más navegable. Poco a poco fue abriendo su ropa hasta sacar su miembro, apenas húmedo. No estaba disfrutando esto como otros días. Siguió masturbándose mientras buscaba por las páginas, sabiendo que su cuerpo sólo respondía al movimiento familiar y no estaba realmente excitado.

Quizás algo nuevo le funcionaría mejor, después de todo, algo nuevo seguro le quitaría el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado el día, así que decidió buscar algún sitio de webcams, sabía de ellos pero nunca había entrado a uno antes, así que hizo lo que cualquier persona haría y buscó “male gay cams” en google y escogió el primer resultado que le dió el buscador. Habían montones de shows, todos en directo, unos donde sólo suscriptores del anfitrión podían ver y otros gratis donde las peticiones se cobraban. Buscó por la sección de “gratuitos” no queriendo ir muy profundo de inmediato. Vió miniatura tras miniatura de los distintos shows hasta que uno llama la atención de sus ojos por lo familiar que el modelo era, se parecía, pues, a Marius.

Se avergüenza un poco al pensar que el modelo -”Jäger”, al juzgar por su etiqueta en el sitio- era su compañero de clase, pero no podía culparse. El cabello marrón claro, corto pero perfecto para pasarle la mano, el físico ligeramente musculoso, la piel blanca, tersa y ligeramente vellosa y esos profundos ojos azules que se parecían tanto a los suyos…

Shuhrat se encuentra dando click a la miniatura, a pesar de pensar que no debería de hacerlo, escoger un modelo adulto sólo porque se parece mucho al chico que le gustaba, justificándose con que no era el verdadero Marius. El video se estabiliza y Shuhrat alcanza rápidamente sus audífonos para evitar que un gemido saliera de sus altavoces. Si bien no tenía un compañero de cuarto las paredes eran peligrosamente delgadas. Una vez estuvo todo en su lugar se puso los audífonos y le devolvió el volumen al directo en vivo, ajusta el volumen y… “Esa voz…” El sonido era idéntico a Marius y su cara… lucía aún más como él en movimiento. Con una ligera sonrisa vuelve a tomar su erección, encontrándose completamente húmeda… estaba disfrutando esto en serio “Tiene que ser él” Piensa el ruso mientras siente el latido de su corazón cada vez más fuerte. Puede ver los abdominales de Marius moverse con cada respiro que daba, sus musculosos brazos alcanzando un pene que era más que placentero ver. El cuerpo de Marius -bueno, “Jäger”- se estremecía de placer en cámara y Shuhrat se imaginaba la cara llena de gozo en su pantalla toda para él hasta que un rápido pensamiento atravesó su fantasía. Ya era muy tarde en la noche así que el directo debía estar por terminar.

Con su mano libre se apresura a crear una cuenta en el sitio, introduciendo la información de su tarjeta de débito y escogiendo el nombre “Fuze” sin siquiera pensarlo justo cuando veía a Jäger venirse sobre todo su pecho. Gruesos chorros de blanco salían de la erección de su compañero mientras otro fuerte gemido llegaba por los audífonos. Debió de haber pasado un tiempo sin tocarse para haberse venido de tal manera -O quizás siempre estaba así-

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda del Uzbek mientras ve al hombre de la pantalla gimiendo y exhalando por el orgasmo. Le llega el recuerdo de Marius diciendo que no tenía tiempo para una relación, quizás esto era por qué. Quizás no quería tener que decirle a su pareja que hacía este tipo de cosa por dinero, e incluso si no te daría vergüenza decirlo, qué tal si la otra persona quisiera que dejes de hacerlo? Incluso estaba la posibilidad del chantaje, de decir el secreto, de generar rumores… Sería demasiado para arriesgar. Y, después de todo, ser un modelo de webcam por la noche traía más dinero que salir con alguien.

Inclusive con su mente divagando así, los ojos de Shuhrat se mantuvieron fijos en la pantalla, viendo el efecto que el orgasmo tuvo en Marius. El hombre había colapsado sobre la cama, con el cuello hacia atrás en el ángulo perfecto para ver cómo su respiración movía su manzana de Adán de arriba hacia abajo. Viendo al hombre lleno de tanto placer frente suyo, Shuhrat comenzó a masturbarse más rápido, no queriendo perder la oportunidad de venirse con la imagen de Marius frente a él en tiempo real, se imaginó estar ahí mismo, con Marius debajo suyo, siendo él la razón de su orgasmo, que él era quien le estaba dando todo ese placer, que la expresión que estaba haciendo era obra suya, que él se lo follaba hasta hacerlo rodar los ojos en blanco. Rápidamente estimulaba su miembro imaginando los gemidos y sonidos que su compañero haría si estuviese dentro suyo. Shuhrat quería más, necesitaba más y necesitaba que fuera para él.

Marius rueda sobre su costado al otro lado de la cámara, sus ojos revelando que estaba leyendo el chat de su directo. “Wow muchas gracias a todos, no puedo esperar a verlos la próxima” rueda las palabras y sonríe de una manera que Shuhrat reconoce tan bien que le duele un poco. La culpa le cae encima mientras el alemán dice “Espero que les haya gustado el show, sé que me divertí pero siempre lo hago con ustedes”.

Él no debería estar viendo esto. Era su compañero de clase, su amigo, su crush, pero, de pronto Marius toma el líquido de su pecho con los dedos y los acerca a su boca, lamiendo cada uno antes de chuparlo. La visión del ruso se enfoca completamente en esto mientras la culpa se desvanece por completo. Jäger acaba rápidamente con el semen sobre su pecho, con los ojos entreabiertos y hambrientos para la cámara. Cada lamida hacía a Shuhrat querer más y más. Necesitaba sentir su pene en esa boca, saboreando lentamente como estaba haciendo en ese momento, en cuanto alejó los dedos de su boca y no los volvió a acercar Shuhrat supo que ésta era su última oportunidad de ver a su compañero desnudo antes de su clase el próximo martes por la noche.

Frustrado y aún excitado, compró créditos del sitio sin pensarlo y le donó 50 dólares al directo con la simple pregunta “Seguirías si sigo donando?” Marius debió ver el mensaje porque frunció el ceño para voltear a ver su reloj. Shuhrat, momentáneamente libre del enfoque total que tenía en su compañero, pudo apreciar  los detalles de la habitación como los pósters en la pared o el librero donde ponía todas sus cosas. Él había estado en ese cuarto antes, era el cuarto de Marius, si no estaba seguro antes, lo estaba ahora. 

Marius pensó un poco en la propuesta y luego respondió en el mismo tono amigable con el que Shuhrat le escuchaba hablar en clase “Claro, me quedaré, pero ya me vine así que no puedo prometer el mejor espectáculo, pero siempre estoy feliz de quedarme un poco más con ustedes” La forma en la que los pectorales del alemán se movieron mientras rió un poco le hicieron a Shuhrat desear venirse sobre ellos en ese momento. Bueno, ahora tenía que cumplir con lo prometido. Donó otros 20 dólares al directo y le pidió que jugara un poco con su trasero para el directo. No lo más elocuente pero su erección estaba pulsando y sólo necesitaba venirse, no había mucho espacio para destreza mental

“Fan de los clásicos, ya veo”. Jäger está relajado, sonriendo un poco, es obvio que debe de estar haciendo esto semi-regularmente para tener una audiencia tan grande y tanta facilidad frente a la cámara. El modelo se recostó sobre su espalda y acató al mensaje, con esos dulces ojos cerrándose. Empezó a hacer círculos sobre su hoyo ya algo rojo, mostrando que había tomado un buen ejercicio hace rato, provocando que Shuhrat abriera la boca impresionado, viendo cómo su petición era seguida de inmediato. Pronto un par de dedos entraban y salían de Jäger con facilidad, cada movimiento relajando la entrada un poco más y más. Shuhrat estaba prácticamente enamorado a ese punto. Tenía que estarlo, con cuánto esto lo excitaba.

El ruso siguió trabajando su miembro, imaginando cómo se sentiría ese culo en la pantalla tomando toda su longitud. Debe de sentirse increíble. Marius alternó sus manos y cada dedo brillante que entraba en él hacía los movimientos de Shuhrat cad vez más rápidos, casi haciéndole encorvarse sobre la laptop para ver más de cerca, moviendo sus caderas con deseo de poder penetrarlo.

Jäger cambió de posición y usó ambas manos para abrir su entrada a la vista de la cámara, presumiendo a la audiencia. Verlo así envió una punzada de placer por el miembro de Shuhrat, casi haciéndolo saltar de su asiento. Dios, estaba cerca, sólo un poco más...Marius movió la cámara un poco para dar un mejor ángulo antes de meter cuatro dedos brillantes y húmedos con lubricante que debió alcanzar desapercibido - O que tomó cuando todo mundo estaba tan concentrado en su trasero.

Gimiendo del placer, Jäger agresivamente siguió metiendo su casi-puño dentro y fuera, la expresión del hombre cambió, con el ceño fruncido y la boca abriéndose, sus dedos debieron de frotar la próstata. Con sus caderas moviéndose contra la cama Jäger atacó el manojo de nervios que ya estaba tan abusado por cualquiera haya sido el show que Shuhrat se perdió hace unos minutos. Una vez hizo una nota mental de nunca perderse esto de nuevo, Shuhrat volvió a imaginarse a Marius debajo suyo, con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de convencerse que los sonidos que salían de sus audífonos en realidad venían de un hombre debajo suyo, que en vez de su mano, era el trasero del alemán, presentado perfectamente para su placer. Con un temblor y un par de palabrotas, sintiendo el sudor en sus piernas llega a la conclusión de que necesita más, el placer lo recorría por toda la columna pero no era suficiente. No, quería su miembro deslizándose dentro de Marius, quería ver al otro gemir y rogar para que le diera más. Un pensamiento le rondó por la mente, no podía estar ahí para que fuera su pene, pero podía poner algo parecido en él.

Apurado, escribe otra petición en el chat con una donación más para el modelo, pidiéndole que usara un dildo. Jäger no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto, le guiñó a la cámara mientras sus dedos se deslizaban fuera de él y luego alcanzaban detrás suyo al juguete que había sido pedido, claramente encontrándose ahí tras su show anterior. Expertamente, Marius mete todo el juguete a su boca hasta la garganta para entretener por un momento a la audiencia antes de volverse a recostar, alineandolo con su entrada, aún goteando lubricante. La fantasía de Shuhrat cobró forma en cuanto vió el dildo entrando por completo dentro del modelo, deslizándose dentro y fuera lentamente, poniendo un espectáculo para la cámara.

Había algo de emoción en pensar que Jäger estaba haciendo esto sólo para él. Sabía que lo hacía sólo por las donaciones, pero, imaginar que el alemán era todo para él hacía que su corazón se saltara un latido. Recordando que esto no era el caso, Shuhrat pasó la mirada por la sección del chat mientras hacía más lentos los movimientos sobre su erección como una distracción, queriendo ver más de su compañero antes de venirse, lo que probó ser de lo más efectivo, porque los comentarios dirigidos a Jäger le hacían sentir… celos… por alguien con quien ni siquiera tenía una relación.

“Él no es tuyo” se recordó a sí mismo. Pero eso no detuvo un pequeño sentimiento de posesión recorriendo su cuerpo. Quería sostener al alemán debajo suyo y follarlo hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento. Él quería a Jäger- no, a Marius- gimiendo debajo suyo y rogando por más. Imaginando la escena, su atención se vio lejos del modelo hasta que volteó a ver a la cámara más de cerca, para que todos pudieran su expresión mientras el dilo y su propia mano lo llevaban más y más cerca del orgasmo.

Marius solo siguió gimiendo mientras se daba placer con el juguete una y otra vez. La erección de Shuhrat estaba chorreando presemen por toda su mano y shorts. “Voy a venirme antes que él” Se gime a si mismo. Tuvo que detenerse por completo para hacer que su compañero hiciera más de lo que él quisiera, quién sabe cuándo haría el siguiente directo. Su miembro dio una punzada insatisfactoria en cuanto la fricción que le estimulaba se detuvo. Shuhrat batalló para controlarse a sí mismo por un par de segundos, quería ver cada segundo de esto.

Pero al final no pudo contenerse. Los sonidos de Jäger, su expresión perfecta de placer y la vista del pene plástico deslizándose dentro de su trasero eran demasiado para Shuhrat. Desesperado y avergonzado se llevó al orgasmo, sincronizando los últimos movimientos de su mano con el dildo en la mano de Jäger. Fue como una espera para tomar momento y luego un golpe en la cara, con el orgasmo golpeándolo más fuerte que lo usual. Toda esa espera estaba dando frutos y también lo estaba el ver a su crush mientras se venía desastrosamente, imaginando que había vaciado toda su carga dentro de Jäger en vez de sobre sí mismo. “Maldita sea… Se vería tan bien así” Pensó, recordando cómo había visto al hombre cubierto de semes y lamiéndolod e sus dedos como si fuese un dulce. El pene del Uzbek da una punzada mientras el pensamiento corre por su mente, con un orgasmo filtrándose de sus labios.

Se quedó ahí por un largo minuto, recostado con la cabeza echada atrás, recuperando el aliento mientras sus dedos recorrían el semen sobre su pecho. En su mente, el alemán estaba acostado con él, respirando fuertemente y mareado por el orgasmo. Estaba cubierto en una fina capa de sudor con su dulce, marrón cabello sobre su frente. La suave forma en la que su nariz estaba respingada,iluminada en su perfil con suaves y carnosos labios separados por su aliento. Dándose la vuelta en su cama, Shuhrat estaba decepcionado de que Marius no había aparecido mágicamente. Sólo otra fantasía. Frotándose los ojos, Shuhrat se levantó y miró alrededor de la habitación. Estaba a punto de revisar la hora cuando un gemido le llamó la atención.

Jäger seguía jugando con el dildo y en el momento en que los ojos de Shuhrat se encontraron con la pantalla, la sangre volvió a correr a su miembro. El hombre estaba introduciendo un segundo, más delgado dildo para acompañar al primero. La expresión de su rostro era una de dificultad pero no era ninguna sorpresa, ¿Cuándo pasó esto?. Dándose cuenta de que debió perderse de algo, Shuhrat revisó los comentarios y encontró una donación de 50 dólares de un tal “Blitz”, pidiendo la presencia del segundo juguete. Bueno, ahora  Shuhrat entendía por qué el modelo se había puesto tan difícil tarea.

Ver el culo de Jäger ser abierto por los dos dildos hizo que su erección pulsara, un impulso de lujuria moviéndose dentro de él. Lo quería - Aún lo quería y lo quería ahora. Cliqueó fuera del chat para ver lo que Jäger hacía, cómo deslizaba el segundo juguete con una expresión de completa concentración en su cara. Cuando por fin alcanzó el fondo del falo parecía bastante contento e impresionado consigo mismo, pero la expresión cambió rápidamente en cuanto empezó a mover ambos dentro y fuera de él.

Se puso en completa muestra para todos, ambas manos trabajando mientras batallaba para poder hacer lo que Blitz había pedido, sus gemidos aún más fuertes que antes y con un ligero tono de dolor pero aún placenteros. Shuhrat no tenía idea si esto era frecuente para el hombre o no, acaso amaba el sentimiento de ser estirado así? De cualquier manera, lo estaba haciendo y no era tarea fácil. Lento pero seguro, empezó a mover ambos dildo como uno, dejando impresionado al ruso. Poco a poco se fue aflojando, permitiéndole ir cada vez más rápido, su pene pulsando con cada estocada y pronto,tuvo el mismo ritmo que cuando era un solo  juguete. Shuhrat volvió a tomar su erección en la mano con otra dosis de loción pensando en cómo podría tener un trío sin ningún problema. Podría compartir a Marius sin lugar a duda si iba a gemir de esa forma.

Shuhrat corrió sus dedos por el líquido en su pecho que empezaba a secarse, pensando en cómo Jäger no sólo se había venido ante sus ojos, quizás hasta lo había hecho ya antes de que empezara a ver el directo. Y ahora, estaba dándose placer una vez más, todo a la petición y deseos de sus donadores. En cierta forma era más que admirable, seguramente toma mucha energía. Shuhrat estaba a punto de donar para pedir algo cuando vió que Blitz le había ganado.

“Uno más”

Shuhrat vió la cantidad. Ciento veinte dólares. Carajo.

“Vaya que son una audiencia codiciosa esta noche” Jäger sonríe un poco y Shuhrat sabe que se refiere a la petición de Blitz directamente, Lentamente, Marius encontró un tercer dildo, aún más delgado que el anterior y lo lubricó. Shuhrat no sabía si estaba impresionado o asustado por el hombre, pero su miembro lo estaba disfrutando mucho y Jäger, con una sonrisa sabionda en su cara, seguro lo estaba disfrutando también.

El ruso movió su mano más rápido mientras su compañero alineaba el tercer juguete con su abusado hoyo y lo empezaba a trabajar con los otros dos, siendo esto muy difícil a pesar de estar un poco suelto por los dos dildos. Shuhrat observó cómo la cara del alemán se movía con un poco de dolor mientras ajustaba todo, empujaba un poco y se detenía, necesitando un descanso antes de seguir con la tarea.

Shuhrat, por supuesto, no estaba ni un poco molesto de que el hombre se tomara su dulce tiempo, no quería que se lastimara y ya era una tarea en sí impresionante. Imaginó follarlo con su propio miembro y un dildo juntos, ya que era más que evidente que Jäger podría hacerlo, no era algo que había considerado antes pero ahora persistía en el fondo de su imaginación, necesitando atención. A Marius seguro le gustaría tanto… ser forzado contra el suelo y rellenado con un pene y un dildo, haciéndolo sentirse lleno hasta el tope. Escuchar a Marius en dolor y placer hacía latir su erección, ayudando aún más a la fantasía. Cada sonido le llegaba de manera especial y poco a poco Shuhrat sentía el orgasmo acercarse otra vez.

Mientras se daba placer, el ruso se dió cuenta de la falta de atención que sufría la erección de Jäger. Introducir el tercer dildo había tomado toda su atención y una enorme concentración. Después de un minuto lleno de anticipación, el modelo logró introducir el tercer juguete, con su cara llena de dolor y orgullo por el logro, con sus sonidos lujuriosos atravesando por los audífonos de su espectador. Shuhrat se excitaba más con el pensamiento de que Marius podía aguantar tanto dentro de él, ya que sabía que si el dolor era demasiado, hubiese parado, o quizás era un masoquista? O quizás era muy bueno actuando para la audiencia

De cualquier manera, cada espasmo de los músculos de Jäger alrededor de los tres penes traía cada vez más cerca del orgasmo a Shuhrat. En su mente estaba Marius frente a él, con los tres juguetes dentro y el trasero en el aire. Shuhrat podía sentirse forzando sus dedos entre el plástico, estirando al alemán más allá de lo que haría un puño completo. Imaginaba el punzante sonido de dolor y placer que haría su compañero mientras él metía su pene entre los tres juguetes que ya le invadían. Su pulgar pasó sobre la punta de su miembro mientras tenía esa fantasía, haciendo temblar sus muslos. Qué bien se sentiría tener a Marius teniendo ligeros espasmos debajo suyo, relleno de dildos y gritando su nombre en éxtasis.

Casi no se dió cuenta cuando se vino. El Uzbek estaba tan profundo en su imaginación sobre qué le haría a Marius que no registró que el temblor en su pelvis escaló hasta un orgasmo. La única indicación fue la nueva capa líquida sobre su pecho. Sintiendo que un poco llegó hasta su boca, su vista fue arrancada de su fantasía lujuriosa, con el calor satisfactorio recorriendolo. Con una camiseta de su semi-organizada cama, Shuhrat se limpió el semen de encima y lentamente se sintió regresando a sus sentidos.

Dándole una última mirada a su computadora, Shuhrat vió a un tercer donador que le dio 50 dólares a su compañero, pero en vez de una petición, sólo era un mensaje que sacudió hasta al corazón al ruso

“Buen show, como siempre. Te veo en clase el martes.”

El mensaje, de un usuario llamado Bandit, lo impresionó tanto que juraba que se lo había imaginado en su estado post-orgasmo, pero al leerlo otra vez, si, estaba en lo correcto. Clase… Martes… Pero, no podía estar hablando en serio, no podían estar hablándole a él… No, le estaban hablando Jäger obviamente, pero esta otra posibilidad parecía igual de imposible. Se preguntó quiénes serían estos dos, quizás sólo estaban jugando con la idea de conocer a Jäger en la vida real. Carajo, si Shuhrat no pudiese ver al modelo en su propia escuela seguro también estaría fantaseando con eso también

“También” Comentó Blitz

Shuhrat cerró su laptop. Raro. Quizás demasiado raro. Se entierra debajo de sus cobijas pensando en esos nombres. Blitz. Bandit. Quienes eran esos dos y por qué pagaron tanto dinero para ver a Marius? “Bueno…” Shuhrat da vueltas en la cama, con unn poco de culpa en el estómago, él tampoco había gastado una cantidad baja por ponerlo de alguna manera.

Pero eso no le iba a hacer ningún bien ahora, pensar en las identidades de los donadores. Sólo tendría que vivir con el misterio y con un nuevo secreto sobre su crush. El ruso cayó en un sueño profundo, pensando en lo dulces y simples que se veían los ojos de Marius después de haberse venido.

  


* * *

Shuhrat se despertó con el sonido de la alarma del teléfono. Era claramente la tarde y el sol se filtraba por todo su cuarto. Revisando la hora, Shuhrat se dió cuenta de que había dormido de más, pasándose la alarma que había puesto para despertarse de su siesta y cenar algo antes de cálculo

Cálculo

Cálculo, con Marius.

Los recuerdos del jueves pasado le cayeron como un tren cuando se dió cuenta de que en unos minutos estaría sentado a su lado en clase. Tomaría esa oportunidad. Si podía ver a Marius poner tres dildos dentro suyo podía armarse de valor para compartir notas con él en clase. Estaría meras pulgadas lejos del hombre al que le pagó para follarse con un dildo hace tan solo un fin de semana. Bueno, Quizás podía ser un impulso de confianza que podía usar. Se empezó a vestir, gruñendo ante la aparición de una erección. No necesitaba esto ahora que tenía que llegar a clase. Incluso si el pensamiento de Marius debajo suyo era irresistible, pasar cálculo era más importante. Ni siquiera sabía si alcanzaría un asiento junto al alemán, o si siquiera se sentaría junto a él si significaba que estaría distraído. Mordiéndose el labio, cierra la puerta de su cuarto, esperando que nadie pudiese ver la semi erección presionando su ropa.

Shuhrat llegó temprano a la clase, queriendo la oportunidad de sentarse con Marius. Jäger? No, Marius. Su Marius. 

El alemán era ávido por llegar a tiempo a todas partes, incluso regañando a Shuhrat entre bromas por llegar tarde a las sesiones de estudio y almuerzos compartidos. Vió a su amigo y estaba a punto de saludarlo cuando vió que estaba acompañado de otros dos. Reconociéndolos como otros dos compañeros de cálculo, Shuhrat caminó hacia los tres.

“Hey Shuhrat!” Exclamó Marius, claramente de buen humor. “Estos son mis nuevos amigos! Los acabo de conocer, Son Elías y Dominic” 

  



End file.
